Gotta Secret, Can Ya Keep It?
by Madame Fuentes
Summary: Hi, I'm Kagami Taiga. I'm a retired basketball player and successful writer. And I may or may not lay with the Generation Of Miracles. AU KagamixGoM Slight KagaKuro Definite smut up ahead! Yaoi boyxboy! Chapter 7 up! OC introduced. So sorry for the wait guys, chapters are a bit short, I'm sorry! [Under construction!]
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

Secrets. I absolutely hate them. Just as much as I hate the goddamn word. Secrets are fucking present payback for bullshit you've done in the past. Just little dirty things, things that people want to bring up to get back at your ass. It makes no sense to me. None whatsoever.

When it comes to secrets, it's the fact that you know something so downright awful or dirty or whatever about yourself, that you just NEED to tell someone. But what happens when you do? Just the opposite of what you wanted. Just the goddamn opposite, it leads to one person to the next and then finally you're gonna have to pop the glock make a brain slushie on whoever knows.

But my secret. MY secret was always safe with me.

Then how the fuck, did it get out? That's all I want to know! I didn't tell anyone, no one knew. No one.

...except..

Kuroko Tetsuya.

He knew. He knew. And I was dumb enough to trust him. Someone with a lack of presence can really get around can't he?


	2. One Abrupt End, is Another's New Start

"Oh...Kagami-kun, please..wait..." The bluenette beneath Kagami breathed heavily, eyes lidded, and body heaving. Kagami kissed him lightly, waiting for Kuroko to adjust to his thick size.

Kagami looked to the side and sighed, "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea Kuroko..."

Said blunette's arms flung themselves around Kagami's neck, unrelenting to let go. "No, I'm okay. I really wanted it to be you who took my virginity." The usual expressionless, lack of presence boy, now had teary eyes of love and commitment.

"So please, Kagami-kun. Please." He buried his face into the redhead's neck and breathed heavily. Kagami kept a slow pace, making sure he didn't harm his shadow, attempting to give pleasure to the one he loved most.

A few thrusts in and Kuroko was a heaving mess. Moaning out everything, from "Ahh, yes! Faster Kagami-kun!" to "Ah Kagami-kun, please fuck me harder!". Basically anything, and everything along the lines of that.

Until those three words, Kuroko was dreading came out of Taiga's mouth.

"Kuroko-kun..I love you.."

_Sorry. I don't Kagami-kun. _

"I...Kagami...I...love you too..." The uneasy feeling of lying settled into Kuroko's stomach and once again, he felt a building up in his lower abdomen area.

"Nngh..Kuro..I'm..."

"Go...ahead! A-ah!" They orgasmed together, Kagami soon pulling out to wrap the bluenette in his arms. The redhead gently wrapped his arms around Kuroko kissing his forehead, mumbling the forbidden words that the blunette dreaded to hear.

In all reality, Kuroko loved Kagami. With all his heart. But his past relationships were never of love but lust. And therefore, Kuroko locked up his heart, deeming himself to never love again.

Until a certain redheaded American boy came into his life. The locks on his heart fell to the ground and clanked loudly in his mind once he saw Kagami. But he soon felt doubt all over again.

He didn't want to fall in love, no. Because he'd only mistake lust for love. And when he did, he'd end up heart broken, and depressed that someone he loved would only use him for a fuck toy.

It was a painful process he went through multiple times with multiple boys and girls. And he hated it with a certain disgust. A disgust that made him want to rip his own throat out, just to get rid of the taste.

As for Kagami, the situation was all but the same.

In his reality, of course Kagami loved Kuroko. The blunette warmed his heart immensely whenever he saw him, and could do nothing but smile when he was around. Kagami wouldn't mistake lust for love. He simply did not know what love was. But as his spare time was spent with Kuroko, he realized what it was. And came to the silly conclusion, that he was in fact in love with his shadow.

Glances of slight interest became stares of total love.

Those stares of total love then became slight interaction.

Slight interaction became heavy.

And heavy interaction led to their first kiss.

A kiss full of honesty, true feelings, and in Kagami's young mind, love.

But in Kuroko's, it was a kiss full of lies, lust, abusiveness, and more broken hearts that he certainly did not need. But what could he do, as conflicted as he was. It was true that he too was in love with Kagami, but the other half of him told him the same words over and over.

_Stop. You'll end up heart broken again. Stop._

But Kuroko ignored his mind, more willing to follow his heart more than anything else.

But we're only human. And humans make mistakes. But Kuroko never realized how deep of a mistake he made when sealing his love for Kagami with a kiss.

_"We're moving to America!" His mother said happily. Kuroko only turned his head. "A..merica?" _

_His mother nodded enthusiastically. "2 months and we're gone!" _

Unlike his mother at the time, Kuroko was very unhappy. He'd just fallen in love with the boy of his dreams, and been with him for almost a year. And now he leaves? Just when things were turning out alright. His love life comes crashing down on him.

And that's how we see Kuroko now. Laying beside a sweaty Kagami, who quickly fell asleep.

"America.." He mumbled. He sat up, the redhead's arms dropping off to the side. Grabbing a paper and pen, he climbed out of Kagami's bed scribbling down the whole situation. He left for America, 9 o clock sharp. Not like he'd write that, he didn't want to bare seeing Kagami cry as he left.

_Kagami-kun,_

_I'm sorry to say this. But I left last night. I just had too. Today is the day I leave for America, and I will not tell you when I am leaving. I can not bare to see you after this abrupt situation happens. _

_Thank you for all you given in this past year, but I must go. _

_And I'm afraid I'm not coming back. _

_~Kuroko_

And with that said, Kuroko slipped out of Kagami's house into the night, to prepare himself for what was to happen tomorrow.


	3. Fate's A Bitch

Yuki Rivaille - thank you so much. To answer your question on the pairings, it's past!Kagakuro and KagamixGoM

Its a bit of both as it works it way through flashbacks and what not.

* * *

><p><em>And now he's gone. <em>

The four words circle my head as they have been for the last 10 years. Kuroko's gone. He's been gone for a while now ever since that fateful night. Love was confessed and I gave him my everything. My heart, my soul. And he just threw it away.

I took my coffee from the waitress, thanking her and giving a generous tip. A grande white chocolate mocha, non fat, light on the fucking whip. I took a sip. Perfection. I glanced out the window of the small coffee shop I was at, thinking deeply of going home.

Back home to Japan. To my loves, to all of them. Shi-shi, Kise, Ahomine, Midori, and Mura-Mura. That purple headed idiot. He was an adorable purple headed idiot, so I couldn't complain.

But before I went home, I had to finish my book I was currently working on. A novel, about a lost boy, looking for a more fun, intriguing life. So he went from Japan to America and lived the life. But paid a deep price with it, death to be precise.

I sighed. _I'm never gonna finish this. _

"Age 26, a successful author and yet I still have writers' block. Fuck me.." I shook my head, glancing back at my laptop. All I need to do is finish the last few pages, turn it in before the deadline, get feedback, and BAM! I'll be home free to return to my Miracles.

Sadly, that was the problem. I never do meet the deadlines, so everything gets pushed back, as far as it can go, and the price I pay is having to spend more and more time away from home. I do make up for it with my books being sold so well all over the world, so I could say money isn't the main issue.

But that's beside the point. The real fact of the matter is that I need to finish these pages and get everything in. So I can just go home!

I turn to my laptop again, fingers on the keys. _Write Kagami, write!_

After staring furiously at my screen, eyebrows knitted in frustration, I close my laptop (not without saving everything of course). I take my bag and leave the shop, coffee in hand. I walk down the sidewalk, enjoying the sights and sound of New York City. The Big Apple. I've always wanted to come here. It was a dream of mine when I was younger. I remember taking about this trip with the boys.

* * *

><p>"I won't allow it.."<p>

"But Akashi, this is my one and only opportunity!"

"Kagami, what will we do if you're hurt? We will be of no aid if something happens to you."

I rolled my eyes. Akashi being protective as ever.

"I'm 26 years old damn it! I can take care of myself!" My hands were on my hips, and my forehead knitted up in protest.

His stare bore into my but I was relentless.

"Kagami Taiga, you're not going to America! That is final!"

"I am going! You can't stop me!" I yelled back. I turned my back to him and his hands slammed onto the table.

"I honestly think Kagamicchi should go, Akashicchi." Oh thank god! Kise, who's forever and will always be on my side. He landed a small kiss on my cheek and smirked as I blushed.

"If he's writing a book on an American boy, then it makes sense for him to go back to America." For that, I gave Kise a kiss of approval. He smiled brightly excited by the kiss.

Akashi shut his eyes, hand on his forehead, the newly induced stress coming over him. He quickly pryed me from Kise's hold, dragging to me Midori's room.

"Midorima, open up." A few shuffles came from behind the door along with Midori's grumbling.

"What is it?" He asked, pushing his glasses up.

"Suitcase, now." Midori turned slowly opening up his second closet by the door and pulling out a dark green suitcase.

Before giving it up, he asked, "What for?"

"Kagami's trip to America." Midori nodded before giving up the suitcase and handing it to Akashi. He then turned to me with a stern look on his face.

"You are to communicate in any way you can every night, do you hear? If not I'll take it upon myself to do something about it." I smiled widely and nodded franctically. Finally, Akashi is trusting my trips! I was so excited, I turned around on my heel, but was grabbed back again.

"Huh?"

"Be careful sweetheart. We love you too much to risk anything happening to you." And with that Akashi, left to the den area downstairs where Murasakibara, Kise and Aomine were watching Ted.

* * *

><p>After that night, I left early the next morning for my flight. I promised them I'd be staying only a week, but I've been here three now. I sighed as I opened the door to my mothers' house.<p>

"Mom! I'm home!" God, I felt like I was back in middle school. Coming through the door from a shitty day at school, ready to tell her everything.

I got no response when I called again. My bottomless pit of a stomach grumbled and I quickly went into the kitchen. Searching the fridge I found the curry I made for us last night, along with a note on the microwave as I popped my plate in there.

_Kagami, _

_Mommy had another business trip to leave for. I should be home before you leave, but if not, I love you and have a safe trip back home. Tell the boys I said hi, and lockup the house when you leave. _

_Love, _

_Mommy Taiga (RAWR!)_

I laughed lightly. Fifty-two and still going on business trips, mom you've always amazed me. I took my plate into the living room, turning on the flat screen and kickin my feet up on the coffee table. I changed the channel to an NBA game and began watching it.

Hm, Boston Celtics versus Miami Heat. If Ahomine were here, he'd be bragging about how much American teams supposedly suck. My attention left the tv screen, and I turned to my laptop, putting the plate down and picking it up.

I opened it and noticed the Skype shortcut blinking. Clicking it I opened it up to a bit too many notifications, and missed calls. As I scroll through the notifications I noticed they all came from Kise's account.

"I'll be home in two days, what do you want?" I clicked on 'call back' and got an immediate response.

"Kagamicchi!"

"Kaga-chin!"

"Bakagami!"

"Taiga."

"Kagami.." I smiled as my miracles looked into the webcam straight at me.

"Yes? You all said my name, there must be something you want." I smirked and Ahomine came onscreen.

"Yeah! Sex!"

"Aominecchi! Keep your ding dong, in your damn pants until he gets home!" I saw a blonde head and a dark blue go flying after that. I chuckled lightly as Midori went and began to separate them using his lucky item which was a globe today.

Murasakibara then came up into view, smiling at me, so childishly.

And his adorable voice then spoke.

"I love you Kaga-chin." My head slowly fell back, and I rolled my eyes. I could only take so much of his adorable...EVERYTHING. I looked back at him nodding my head.

"I love you too Mura-mura."

Akashi then popped up on screen, his emperor eye showing. He's pissed.

"When are you coming home?" He asked bluntly, stare boring straight through me. He may be over 3,000 miles away but hell, his stare.

"In two days." I responded.

"You said that a week ago." Here we go again.

"I know and I'm sorry. But in all reality, I am going home in two days. I'll be back in your arms before you know it love." I attempted to smile, but the angry knit in his eyebrows wiped it right off my face.

"I hope so." He said bluntly before ending the call. I said I was sorry, things set me back. I'm only human. Sadly I don't think Akashi is. I shut down my laptop and head back out the door, cell phone in check and house all locked up.

I took a stroll to my favorite park, the one where mom used to take me when I'd have a shitty day. The moon wasn't visible where I was, but the street lights honed on the white snow on the ground, making some parts shine, like a sparkly blanket covering a cold child. I watched as couples passed, families played. I sat by the frozen park river, on an empty bench taking in my childhood sights.

"Excuse me sir, but do you mind if I sit here?" The voice I heard sounded that of male, and vaguely familiar, but I turned and smiled, lifting my hat from my eyes.

"Sure, you c-"

Silence fell, and I stared in disbelief.

"Hello Kagami-kun."


	4. I Don't Know

Sorry for such a late update everyone. The fact that I'm lacking computer is angering me very much.

But I'm also here to answer some of your review questions as well.

FanRan: Oh, they call each other by their last name to show possession. As for Kagami, since he's in America, he'll be calling everyone by their first name until he comes back home. Thank you for reviewing.

* * *

><p>I don't know.<p>

I just don't know.

I don't know how the hell I met Kuroko Tetsuya here in New York City.

I don't know how I let him talk me into going in the nearest coffee shop.

I don't know how I let him in again.

I just don't know.

But I think the worst part about this, is that I don't know how Akashi will react when he finds out what happened.

Because Akashi always knows.

And Akashi will always find out.

* * *

><p>"<em>Your English is surprisingly good Kuroko.<em>" I commented, trying to start a bit of small talk between us two. He had only sat there after we ordered our coffees, smiling at me with those wide blue orbs of his.

"_What? Why are you staring at me like that?" _I asked him. His stare was penetrating, and his smile, unnerving. He had me on the edge of my seat.

I've never seem him like this before. It scares me.

"_Oh no reason. I just missed you, Kagami-kun._"

I rolled my eyes. "_Kuroko, this is America. You don't add that alias to the end of my name._"

He smiled even brighter, and I swear, I could have gone blind.

"Gomen. I just missed you, is all." When he started speaking Japanese, I felt a little at ease. Even after my constant years in America, I was still a little self-conscious about my English.

"Well...I missed you too. I guess." He missed me? How the hell did he MISS me? He didn't miss me when he left me all a-fucking-lone that night so many years ago.

"Well how have you been?" The question came up suddenly after a few minutes and it scared me.

"How have I been? Eh..okay I guess. Being a journalist is a little tiring though." I tried not to make eye contact as he tried to warrant my attention.

"Well, how's the Kiseki No Sedai?" I choked on my coffee a bit, as my eyes traced his vile smirk. My eyes slowly moved to his as his eyes held an evil glare.

"I see them, every once and a while.." My gaze trailed to the window and I drank the rest of my coffee in a rushed way.

"Well Kuroko..I gotta-"

"No, Kagami-kun. Stay a while. I wish to talk to you some more." The grip he had on my wrist was killer, and I never felt anything like it before. Was he always this strong!? In high school, I remember him and his skills, but his strength was something that never registered on my mind before.

He gripped me a bit harder and had enough force to pull me right back into my seat. "Kuroko?!"

"_Please._ Stay for a little bit longer...Kagami-kun."

I didn't realize it before.

Not until I looked into his eyes.

His right, a light blue.

His left, yellow.

Hetero-chromatic eyes.

"Well, Kagami-kun. Tell me a little more about the Kiseki No Sedai please. I'd like to know how much you whore yourself to them."

My eyes went wide.

"Fucking, Kuroko...how the hell..."

"I have my ways dear Kagami-kun. I loved you so much, that I decided to do something about it. And now, with my eyes, I've traced all your closest steps, from high school, to college, to the very moment I stepped into your line of sight."

I steered my gaze away from his hetero-chromatic gaze and I shuddered. If only Akashi were here...

"So, Kagami-kun? What do you think?"

"Think about w-what?" I looked back at him, and regretted it instantly.

Why? I couldn't look away.

"About your little secret? How do you think the world would feel, if they found out the best-selling author in Japan and America, whores himself to the most memorable players of high school basketball, EVERYDAY?"

Fuck.

I'm fucked.

I'm so fucking fucked.

"I-I...Kuroko..."

"Well...?" He was expecting an answer.

An answer he already knew.

"What do you want from me?"

"Oh...hmm. Dear Taiga...it's not what. It's you."

* * *

><p>"So what else Kagami-kun? Is there anything else you'd like to tell me?"<p>

I had to do what I was told. And he knew it. I just had too, or else, not only would my career be ruined, but the ones I love will also be hurt in the process.

"I hate you," I spat as we walked down the street back to my mother's sky-high apartment. I heard him giggle, as his fingers entwined with mine. Regrettably, I held his hand. People passing by, smiled at us, and told us how cute we were as a couple. Kuroko, that little shit, smiled and said thank you, as I grudgingly pulled a smile, and nodded as they passed by.

He then laughed once the coast was clear, and there were no more people to compliment our disgusting reunion.

"No you don't."

"Yes I do, you tiny little shit." He looked at me, and instant pain ran through my body. I held my breathe as my face began to turn red. It felt like the wind was suddenly knocked out of me, and his steel-chain grip got even tighter.

"Ah, ah, ah, Taiga. You shouldn't talk so rudely to your boyfriend, now should you?"

"You bastard. I fucking hate you. You're not my boyfriend."

He only giggled again, as I got up from the ground, my hand still entwined with his.

"_Oh you hate me? Oh sweetheart, you never hated me. You still_ _don't._" I cringed. His English made me sick to my stomach.

He soon switched back to Japanese and laughed again.

"Kimoi. Kimoi."

"Gross?" I questioned.

"You're so gross, Kagami-kun. I can't believe you'd lie to my face and say you hate me."

What..?!

"You never hated me. In all reality, you still love me. Deep in your whorish heart, you STILL love me."

"But it looks like you're not in reality, at all, Kuroko.." I retorted.

His response caused me to black out, and the only thing I could remember was the last line he said.

"Oh, but this is reality, Taiga-dear. My reality."


	5. Home

Ldrmas: IM SO SORRY SENPAI IM SO SORRY I HAVE NO COMPUTER OF MY OWN AND I'M SO SORRY AND PLEASE FORGIVE ME. DO YOU WANNA KILL SOME TITANS?

;~;

Ochie94: Yes, it is very much blackmail. c:

* * *

><p>Dreams are weird. Just plain weird.<p>

They say dreams are successions of ideas, emotions, images, sensations, etc. They deal with sleep to sum it all up. Sleep is the main cause. With sleep, comes a dream. Once a dream is here, it connects itself to the unconscious state of mind, giving in to your deepest desires and fantasies. Or even your anxieties. They can range from being frightening, to wonderful; from bizarre to sexual.

Now with that knowledge, this must be a dream.

Yes, that's it. I'm in dreamland.

There is no Kuroko. None whatsoever. His light blue head isn't here, his terrifying lack of presence, and his horrific orbs of hell aren't here to burn straight through me with the strength of a thousand fires.

No, no, no sir.

I'm at home with my boys.

Mukkun, Ahomine, Midori, Kise, and Akashi.

They're all sitting around me right now, watching as I sleep.

And all I have to do is open my eyes, and they'll be there.

Open my eyes.

Just open them.

But I'm afraid to. I'm afraid that their rainbow colors won't be the one thing that I want to see at this moment.

I'm afraid that I'll see something else.

Something I don't wanna see.

* * *

><p>My eyes snapped open, and my forehead was covered in sweat. I quickly snapped my head both ways, left to right, right to left, and sighed. Is he really gone? I wasn't going to dare call his name, for the fear of seeing his eyes again, momentarily swept through me. I was still wearing my clothes from earlier as I hopped out of whatever bed I was in.<p>

Oh, my mother's spare room in her New York condo. At least I was taken somewhere I knew, and not anywhere else. We must have gotten in with my key. I slowly opened the door, fearing that if I slammed it open, Kuroko would be somewhere, hear it, and find me. And right now, he was the last person I wanted to see.

I took a few cautious steps down the hall, and turned my head into the kitchen.

No one.

I took a few more steps and finally came to the conclusion, I was alone. For now. I sighed heavily, suddenly tired from my...activities...for the day. Grabbing the leftover coffee from two days ago, I wondered why it was still in the pot, I poured me a cup and slammed it into the microwave. Everything was still in place as I left it, my laptop on the living room table. Opening it up, I saw the Skype notification blinking once more, and I clicked it.

It was from Akashi's account this time, and it wasn't a missed call, it was a recording. Clicking it, I was astonished. A beautiful acoustic played in and I immediately knew the tune.

_As we wake up in your room, your face is the first thing I see_

_The first time I've seen love and the last I'll ever need_

My eyes softened, and I smiled as Akashi's voice began to fill the room, his English bouncing off the walls and into my ears.

_You remind him, that you're future would be nothing without him_

_Never lose him, I'm afraid_

_Better think of something good to say_

_But it's all been done, more than once, so I'll keep on trying_

_Oh god! Don't let me be the only one who says_

My voice blended with his as I began to sing along, and I smiled even wider. He memorized my favorite song, every note, and chord, just for me.

_No! At the top of our lungs!_

_There's no, no such thing as too young!_

_When second chances won't leave you alone_

_Then there's faith in love..._

My face went into my hands, as I blushed, oh so deeply, and my heart went for a ride. I'm just so astonished, with all of our schedules, that he found time in our busy days to record this, and send it to me. He's such a sweetheart.

Yes, I'm really glad that he sent me this, but my number one priority right now is to get the fuck out of America. Sorry America, I love you and all, but preferably I'd like it a bit more if I was in Japan, ya know, with my Kuroko situation and all.

I quickly began searching sites for the nearest flight from New York to Japan. The nearest flight was, of course, the New York City Airport, and they had one last seat on the plane! Yes1 I can book it now, and departure is...tonight! 9:00 pm sharp! I looked over at the microwave clock and noticed it was 4:12 pm. I quickly booked the last seat, and began to clean everything up. I can go home! I can leave tonight! TONIGHT!

I smiled widely as I packed up all my computer chords, notebooks, and extra electronic baggage from the living room, and sprinted down the hall to grab my suitcase and all my laundry from the spare room and the drier. Throwing everything into the living room, I quickly ran into the kitchen to grab my phone. Something caught my eye as I passed the fridge.

It wasn't my handwriting. It wasn't my mother's. Please god no.

_Where ever you go, I will follow Kagami._

I quickly crumbled the note, throwing it in the trash, and pushed today's actions to the back of my mind. I had other things to worry about. My flight, my trip home, just other things. I quickly texted everyone that I was coming home, and shoved my phone into my pocket. Before I go, I should shower. I feel gross, and I really want his scent off of me.

* * *

><p>A quick shower, a few plates of food, and a clean sweep later, I wasted about 3 hours, making it 7:05. That gave me just enough time to...do whatever there was left to do.<p>

Which wasn't much.

I plopped onto the couch when my phone gave off my text tone (which was Masked Bitch, Shoose's version, because fuck, his voice is hot). It was Ahomine. What does he want now? Hesitantly, I opened up my lock screen and was greeted with his...

His...

Jesus Christ, that's his dick.

Jesus fuck, why his dick? I texted back quickly, making sure my irritated tone was portrayed.

_Why the hell you send me that? _

_thought might be smthn ya like ya know ;) _

_No I don't. Not very much, what if I was in a public place and opened this? _

_well r u? _

_No. _

_thn whts the prob? ;) u like it dont u? _

_NO._

_thts a damn lie. u werent denying my dick when we were all fucking a while ago! _

_WELL WE WERE ALL IN THE SPUR OF THE MOMENT!_

_yeah watever idgaf. so wht time ya supposed 2 be home? _

_Most likely, tomorrow morning, Japan time. _

_oh ok. well ill see u thn. miss ya love ya ;) ;* _

_You too Aho. See ya then. _

Locking my phone, I set it down and sighed. I'm going home. Home. I took a look at the time. 7:30.

30 minutes before I have to leave. Well, I kinda knew I'd leave before my mother got home, it happened all the time growing up.

* * *

><p>"Kagami, sweetheart, why are you crying?" Tiny Little Kagami rubbed his eyes from all the tears before his eyes started to waterfall again.<p>

"Because mommy always leaves me! You always leave me, you never take me, and then, I'm always alone..." The red-headed woman only smiled, slowly picking up her son and kissing his cheek.

"Sweetheart, mommy doesn't want to leave you, I wish I could take you with me, but my big meanie boss is just too mean! You know what that's like right honey?"

Kagami's tears quickly stopped as his mother's playful tone hit his ears. "Yeah, I know what you mean! Like when the kids at school are so mean to me, and then I scare them off with my tiger tiger roar!"

The woman laughed as her son began to imitate tigers. "Well yeah, but mommy can't scare away her boss. If I do, who will run my job?" Kagami scratched his head a little, putting on his thinking face before jumping out of his mother's arms.

"I will! When I become a man!" The woman only laughed as she put her son to bed next to her husband. Tiny Kagami's eyes drooped once he hit the soft mattress and he soon fell into sleep's soft embrace.

* * *

><p>And 30 minutes went by like that. Before I knew it, it was 8:15 and I was out the door. I called over the nearest taxi once I was on Main Street, and braced myself for a warm welcome home. The airport was only 30 minutes away to my surprise. When looking it up, I never actually realized it was this close.<p>

Once in, I made it just in time. I gave them my passport and boarded the plane. While boarding, I got a bit paranoid. I could have swore I saw a light blue tuft of hair somewhere.

I brushed it off, once in my seat.

It was time lean back and relax.

And make _damn sure_ Kuroko Tetsuya was no where to be seen, anywhere else, in my life.


	6. Nightmares and New Discoveries

Well I'm grateful that many of you like this little story. Sorry I haven't been updating much. A friend told me I'm a terrible writer and refuses to help me improve and he kind of made me mad and also very depressed. Plus, I have no computer of my own, so updating is a big hassle. Again thank you for all of you who have stayed with me up to this point.

Ldrmas and WolfPacFaan: Both of your reviews contradict each other to a very big extent. I have no idea how I will play this out after hearing from you two. But I thank you both, because your reviews have kept me going just as much as everyone else's. Again, thank you.

* * *

><p>The stress of him leaving was overwhelming.<p>

Having to see him again in a new light, was frightening.

And I realized that by the time I had boarded this plane, my sanity and overall mentality broke.

It didn't just break in two, oh no, it shattered. _Completely. _

My mentality were shards of a fucking mirror, broken into a thousand pieces on the floor. My heart was overwhelmed and beating hard. My heart; it was about to break too. It wouldn't just break either.

It would be crushed under _his _foot, and he would sneer and laugh at me.

_"You're so weak, Kagami-kun."_ And after that, his words would echo in my mind, for miles, just like in a desert. And all I would be able to do was watch. Watch as he crushed my heart and my mentality along with it.

My god, it's so dark. So fucking dark. I never thought I could feel this way,. I thought that if I had my Miracles with me, nothing could get to me. Especially with Akashi.

_An 85 centimeter radius is as far as my hands can reach, when I someday grow tired of spinning please stay by my side. _

That's what I told him. And he's not here. It's so dark! I'm breathing hard, and my head is spinning. And no one is by my side.

I'm scared. I want to die. I'd rather die than be stuck here. I'd rather die that hear these assaulting whispers.

Someone! Anyone! Please, stop this madness. _Please. I'm begging you._

* * *

><p><em>You make me laugh, Kagami-kun. <em>

Oh god, it's starting again.

_Whatever are you talking about Kagami-kun?_

Get the fuck out of my head! Get out!

_I never left you. I'm still here. And I will always be. _

Dear god, no. Please god no...

* * *

><p>His whole body disappeared into darkness. And I realized where I was. I was still in the same place.<p>

I can't see a fucking thing. It's so dark. So dark. I don't remember being this afraid...

"Taiga..."

Huh? That voice was deeper. A bit, only a pinch.

"Taiga...help..."

Akashi? Akashi!? Where are you Akashi?!

"Taiga...behind you..." His voice was so weak, and I still couldn't see anything.

"Taiga..please.." I've never heard him like that before. He's so strong, like a rock. He's iron. Nothing, not anything, can break through his layers, except for me and the rest of the Generation of Miracles.

I'm scared to turn around because I might see something...I really don't want too...

Another voice came into play.

"Kagachin...help us..."

And more.

"Kagamicchi...please...you can't leave us like this..."

Kise?!

Murasakibara?!

"Bakagami..please you've got to get us out..."

Ahomine?

I'm nearly in tears. I hear glass break and I immediately knew who else was there.

Midorima.

"Kagami, I can't see a thing..."

Its like my legs are made of lead. I can't move! I can't fucking move! My heart beats faster, as I hear their voices, just begging for help. For the help that I can't give. They sound like they're in immense pain. What am I to do?

"Ahhgg!" I hear a scream of pain from behind and I immediately see Akashi.

Bloodied.

Bruised.

A cut at his throat.

Tears coming from his crystalline eyes.

Dead. I see him dead. Oh my god why?! Why?! My head turns to another cry of pain, this one even louder.

"DON'T! Please oh god no! Please Kagamicchi! Kagamicchi! Ahhhg!"

"Oh Kise-kun, I always thought you sounded a lot better when you were silent. Now you are! Permanently."

Oh that voice. Too sinister to forget.

Too vile to erase.

Too much to handle. That was the voice of Kuroko Tetsuya. The man I hated so much.

I felt a hand at my throat, and it tightened it's grip. I began to choke.

"See what you made me do?" I couldn't respond, his vice grip too much for me. Tears brimmed the corner of my eyes and I immediately thought, he's going to kill me.

_He's going to kill me. _

He's going to do it with no regrets. None whatsoever. The grip on my throat was released and I gasped for air. It was still dark, and the only thing I could see were Akashi and Kise's dead bodies.

_Dear god. __I can't take it anymore. _

I hear more screams. More and more. And I hear three others call my name in a painful passion.

_Kagami! _

_Kagachin..._

_Bakagami!_

_Taiga! _

_Kagamicchi! _

My breathing becomes heavy and I can't do it anymore. So I scream. I scream as loud as I can, hoping it's all go away! Hoping that this was a dream, and that if I opened my eyes, I'd be in my plane seat, safe and sound.

But it all felt so real...

* * *

><p><em>Excuse me? Mister Taiga?<em>

What? That voice...who's is that? That's someone who've I've never heard before.

_Mister Taiga? _

My eyes snap open, and I'm faced with a beautiful black-haired girl. Her soft brown eyes glowed as the lights hit them, and a worried look crossed her face.

"Ah...what..happened?"

"Well, it seems you were having a terrible nightmare, and I tried very hard to wake you. You were calling names, and crying, so...I tried very hard to wake you." She shrugged her shoulders and sat in the seat next to me.

"Are you alright?" Even though this was an American flight, her accent seemed a bit...far off.

"Mister Taiga? Do you wish for me to speak English? To make things easier?" I looked at her shaking my head.

"No, Japanese is fine." She speaks Japanese. She doesn't look like it though. She looks like a regular American girl.

"I'm fine, to answer your question...so who are you anyways?" I noticed a red book she held in her hands, and immediately knew what it was. It was the prequel to the book I'm working on now.

"I'm a big fan." She simply said. "Can you sign my book...if it's too much of a hassle?" She held the book out to me, eyes shining with hope. I could only smile back.

"Of course." I grabbed the sharpie she offered and signed quickly in both English and Japanese.

"Two for good luck." I said and winked at her. She smiled widely.

"Thank you so much." We sat in silence for a bit, and looked over at her once more. She was wearing a Touou jacket.

Touou. That was the school Aomine went to. Is it possible she goes there? Or went there?

"Hey...your jacket...Touou..? Do you attend?" She looked and smiled.

"Oh yes. It was the school one of my favorite cousins went to, so I decided why not? I'm the manager of the basketball club, but decided to take this summer off. I'll be a third-year this coming school year."

"Oh so you took half of your summer to spend here in America?"

"Yes, I came back to visit my father and mother. I live alone, but I visit my cousin or go out with him occasionally."

"So are you Japanese..? I'm sorry, I can't really tell." It felt way too personal for me to ask, but I needed to know. She looks like someone I know.

"Yes. Only one-eighth though. It's through my mother. I'm mostly African-American and Filipino."

I nodded my head, and smiled. "Oh I see."

She nodded her head, and began to hum lightly.

"So, you mentioned you had a cousin who went to Touou? What was his name?" She looked at me and sighed.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me.."

"Well then, at least tell me your name."

"I'm Xiana. Xiana Daiki."

_Daiki?!_

"Aomine Daiki..." My mouth dropped and hit the floor.

She only nodded at me.

"Yes. Aomine Daiki is my cousin."


	7. I'm Home!

Now, what you've all been waiting for. The long awaited arrival of chapter 7.

* * *

><p>Disbelief flooded my mind. This girl, that I just met by random chance, is one of my lovers' cousins. I became a bit uncomfortable at the thought. Does she know...that I'm in...this sort of relationship with her cousin and 4 other men?<p>

"Taiga? Taiiga?" I quickly snapped out of my thoughtful daze and looked directly at her. She smiled widely before speaking again.

"So, Mr. Taiga...you mentioned you knew my cousin? Right?" I smiled back and nodded. "Yes, I do. Why do you ask?" Her eyes grew wide in what looked like realization.

"So it is you!" She said in delight. I moved back a bit, surprised by this action. "What...is exactly me..?" I questioned. She continued her semi-quiet squealing, and jumped up and down a bit.

"You're the redhead that he always talks about! I can't believe it took me this long to realize that my favorite author, was my cousin's rival in high school basketball! I'm so...so..."

"Surprised...?" I attempted to finish for her. "No!" She squeaked, a little too loudly. I put my finger to my mouth quickly. "Shhh, child. You forget you're on a plane with other people who are sleeping and what not."

She nodded her head and spoke a bit more silently. "Sorry..." She turned her head away from me before quickly snapping it back.

Xiana released another squeal, more like a silent scream, and finally sat back in her seat, with a calm and collected look on her face. "All these years," she mumbled. "All these years, Aomine has referred to a guy named, 'Bakagami' and little did I know, it was you. My favorite author. My hero. My cousin Aomine is friends with the world wide famous author, Kagami Jason Taiga."

Again, my mouth hit the floor. She even knew my American name? Not many people know, or are able to figure it out. The only people who know are the Miracles, close family...and apparently her.

"How...do you know my American alias..?" I asked, drowning myself in doubt, still in disbelief that she knew. Nonetheless, I'm surprised anyone was able to figure it out without me telling them or hinting to what it was.

"Jason, you write amazing novels. But you like to put puzzles and add a little mystery to them as well. The fact that you associated your main protagonist, Jason, with a boy who, and I quote, 'seemed a lot like a tiger. He had crimson eyes laced with a black lining. His hair was no where near normal, being a crimson red as well with even darker red tips to match.'"

I coughed a bit, clearing my throat. "Well...goddamn..." I murmured. "I didn't think anyone would be able to get that one."

She smiled, though it was small. "Well, I did."

"Smart girl." I murmured before rubbing her head lovingly. She giggled a bit before taking a deep breath. "Well this must be surprising for you?"

I tilted my head to the side a bit and tipped my head back. "A bit," I replied slowly.

The flight was long, but I had this young fan to keep me company. Although she didn't shut up half the journey, I was okay with it. It got my mind off of all the evil I had faced against that light blue bastard.

* * *

><p>At the airport, we departed. She hugged me tightly and wished me well before we went our separate ways. It was 2 am when I got off the plane. I had a long night, and it was gonna be even longer if I didn't get home. With weary eyes, I trotted towards the exit, and sang 'Catal Rhythm' along the way.<p>

"Tobi..tachi naku narutte..? Kataru rizumu..obo..._I'm so tired.._" I mumbled. And when I'm tired, I switch to English. Continuing along, I finally made it to the exit, and released a sigh of relief.

That was half the battle. Now...time to get home. It's 2 in the morning, now that I had thought about it. How was I gonna get home? The taxis didn't run this late, and only a handful of rental cars were available and I wasn't about to spend more money. I was broke. I narrowed down all my choices. It was then, that I began to dread.

I had to call Akashi. Oh shit. I shook my head, and face-palmed. I didn't think any part of this trip through, did I? Probably not. This happens all the time, why would it be any different? Taking my custom crimson iPhone 6 out of my pocket, I asked Siri to call Akashi. The phone rang only once before I received an immediate answer.

"Taiga." The voice that flowed from one end onto mine, sounded angered, and irritated.

"Akashi...hi baby." I murmured. I heard him scoff on the other side of the phone.

"It's 2 in the morning. State your reason why you're calling me at such an hour. You do know we're a day ahead? Or has all this travelling shaken your mind and forget all about us?" I bit my lip at his words. He was bitter about me being gone so long. I could hear it in his voice.

"Well, yes I know it's 2 in the morning." I choked out a nervous laugh.

"And yes I know you're a day ahead. But there's a specific reason I'm calling you though." Another sigh was released from the other end.

"Well, state your reason so I can go back to sleep."

I smirked in a tired manner before opening my mouth to reply. "I'm home." The other side of the line was quiet for a bit, before Akashi's voice flooded my ears again.

"I see," he murmured. He no longer had the irritated lace to his voice. He sounded relieved and most of all, happy.

"I'm at the airport," I continued. "come pick me up, yeah?"

I could hear the smile in his tone of voice. "Yeah, I'll be there in a bit. See ya then."

"I love you," I said it quietly so that he couldn't hear me. But it's Akashi, so of course he heard me.

"I love you too, darling," He replied quickly before hanging up. The way he said darling made me quiver in the knees. Ugh, it rolls off his tongue so effortlessly. It's a bit erotic to watch him say my name or the other's names. His tongue moves in a swift, fluid motion (that's how you know he's a good kisser too).

Akashi is just too perfect.

* * *

><p>Akashi was here in 10 minutes flat. He must have sped all the way here. Crazy ass motherfucker.<p>

Though I was glad. I couldn't hold myself up any longer. I threw Midorima's suitcase in the back and hopped into the front with Akashi. He smiled at me and sped off, one hand on the wheel. Kissing him on the cheek, he rubbed my thigh with his other hand. It was dead silent, before Akashi spoke slowly.

"I missed you so much Kagami."

Akashi usually says 'we', as in the whole Generation of Miracles, but I knew what he meant. He, himself, specifically missed me the most.

"Each day was a bit of struggle, ya know?" I only nodded my head, and let him ramble on. Akashi is talking to me deeply, let alone expressing his feelings. I'm not gonna let this slip by. He tries so hard to portray himself as the patriarch of this whole household, which means he tries to be cold and prudent at times. But honest to God, I love it when he's like this. He smiles and lets himself go, which I think he honestly needs very badly.

"Hey, babe, are you even listening?" His words interrupted my thoughts, but nonetheless I was listening. Well, half of me was anyways.

"Of course," I answered him sleepily. "I'm listening handsome. Keep rambling. I love it when you do this." He smiled lightly.

"Then you'll love it if I do this..."

My mind couldn't process it as fast as it would if I was totally awake, but it was processing...in some way of some sort. His hand that rested on my thigh slid up slowly and rubbed up against my crotch. I turned my head towards the window at his actions.

"If you're gonna jerk me off, I suggest you do it quickly, we're almost home," I mumbled, blushing a bit. He smirked, and just like that, my pants were unzipped and I was ready to rock out. I was half-hard when Akashi ran his hand up my shaft and rubbed the tip of my dick. Moaning slightly, I covered my mouth with my forearm.

"Fuck...Akashi, with your fucking..m..masterful hands and shit."

"Shut up and enjoy the ride," he shot back.

His hand continued with the slow strokes, up and down, up and down. He upped his pace once he saw that I tried to thrust my hips into his hand. I let out a lewd moan before letting his name leave my lips.

"A..a..kashi..!" I breathed in deep and let all the air in my lungs out as he stroked me even faster. With one hand on the wheel and eyes still on the road, Akashi was just about to make me cum. His pace was wild, as he knew I was getting closer and closer to my climax.

"G..onna, gonna..!" I bit down hard on my arm.

"Cum then, Kagami," he mumbled as he smirked widely. I released into his hand and rode out my orgasm. It was all over his hand. I rolled my head back against my seat and let go of a breathe I didn't know I held in.

"Now clean up my hand," he demanded. And as he held up his hand to my face, I couldn't deny him. I did what I was told before cleaning myself up with the spare wipes that I always left in Akashi's car. Putting everything back into order, his hand rested on my thigh again.

"You owe me now Taiga," he chuckled lightly. I only chuckled in response.

"I'll let you fuck the shit outta me tomorrow night when everyone else leaves for whatever they said they were gonna do like to days ago or something.." I said absent-mindlessly.

"That's a promise."

And that was all I remembered before falling into a deep slumber on the ride home.


End file.
